


Distraction

by bananannabeth



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: Piper gets distracted by how good Jason looks while he trains.





	Distraction

 

Piper wasn’t even looking for Jason, as such. She was on her way to the Big House to find Chiron and ask why the Aphrodite cabin had stable-cleaning duties for the second week in a row, so she didn’t really have a reason to wander by the training arena - and yet here she was. There was no excuse for it, except maybe she’d been lost in a daydream and her feet had just carried her on their most used path.

 

That daydream seemed to bleed into real life as she caught a glimpse of rippling muscle in the arena. She slowed her pace and craned her neck slightly to try and get a better look inside. 

 

A blonde demigod was in there, sparring with training dummies. His armour glinted in the sunlight, and a sheen of sweat was visible on the back of his neck and his bare arms.

 

Those arms, the first things Piper had glimpsed and the things that now drew her over to the arena entrance proper. She stopped right in the doorway, all thoughts of confronting Chiron vanished from her brain, which seemed to short circuit at the sight of her boyfriend training.

 

Had she mentioned how hot Jason looked just then?

 

He hadn’t noticed her. When it came to training, he had a single minded determination that she envied. Piper didn’t mind this; it gave her more opportunity to blatantly stare.

 

Behind his helmet, Jason’s expression was fierce. He was taking this as seriously as he took everything, treating those training dummies like real opponents and cutting them into ribbons. His fighting form seemed to have gotten even better since coming to Camp Half Blood - he’d picked up a bit of their more fluid fighting style and incorporated it in with the traditional Roman techniques, which made him pretty formidable.

 

Piper unconsciously traced her hand along the collar of her t-shirt as she watched him train, bottom lip drawn up between her teeth and mind racing with thoughts of how his muscles were working under his armour, how strong he was, how he was going to look when he finished training and took that armour off…

 

“Piper?”

 

She blinked a few times and let her hand fall to her side. “Hm?”

 

Jason was breathing heavily as he walked over to her. He slipped his helmet off and her breath caught in her throat. His face was flushed, and sweat was making his hair stick flat, but his blue eyes were absolutely dazzling. 

 

He smiled softly down at her and said, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Do you need something?”

 

Oh, Piper needed a lot of things. Mostly, she needed him to take off that armour and sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless. She considered telling him this - considered letting him know how turned on she was by this display of his strength and skill.

 

And then she thought, why not let it go on for just a little longer? 

 

She licked her lips and casually said, “No, I’m good. You can continue.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “I can continue?”

 

“Yeah. Go train. You were right into it, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

 

He didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue. He stopped down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and she leaned back against the door frame to watch him jog back out to the middle of the arena.

 

For now, Piper was happy to just watch Jason train. After all, it wouldn’t be too long before he needed to get out of that armour, and she’d be right there to help.

 

 


End file.
